


Dreams

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dreams, just two lads talking about dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Sniper and Demoman talk about dreams they had as children.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago on tumblr. It’s short, but I’m pretty proud of it. Hope you enjoy.

“D’ya know what’s weird?” Sniper mused aloud, sipping his drink. 

Demo looked up from where he’d been looking over a crossword puzzle. “What?” 

Sniper reclined back in the lawn chair, lips pursed together. “When I was real young, I kept having this reoccurring dream about television filling up with water, and then I climbed into it to see what was up, and when I did, I was under the ocean all of the sudden. There were fish and squids and such...” he glanced back at Demo. “What’s it mean? I haven’t had it since, but I think of it a lot...” 

“Oh...” Demo blinked, thinking for a moment. “I dunno, if I’m bein’ honest...but that does sound awful wild,” he set the crossword aside and took a long swig of the drink he had sitting on the picnic table next to them. “When I was a lad, I had a dream that my mum got kidnapped by an evil giant octopus...scared me so much, I woke up cryin’, but when I told my mum she just laughed,” 

Sniper tilted his head, confused. “Why’d she laugh? Because you were crying?” 

“No, no,” Demo assured. “She laughed at the idea an octopus could kidnap her, of all women! That bloody octopus wouldn’t have lasted a second with her...” 

Sniper had only met Demo’s mother once, but based off that one meeting, this statement made perfect sense to him. He chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. “Sounds about right...”

“Aye,” Demo laughed, picking up the crossword again. However, he paused, before looking back at Sniper. “Do ye still get nightmares?” 

“Me?” Sniper went quiet, and after a few seconds, he replied, “Yeah. Sometimes,” 

Demo nodded in understanding, downing the rest of his drink. “Aye,” he replied once more. “Me too, lad...”


End file.
